The Environmental Mutagenesis and Genomics Society (EMGS) is the primary scientific society fostering research on basic mechanisms of DNA repair, mutagenesis, and environmental epigenetics and application of this knowledge to understanding human health effects from environmental exposures. Studies of DNA repair, mutagenesis, and epigenetics by EMGS scientists are integrated with research on inherited and acquired genetic alterations that predispose individuals to cancer, premature aging, and other diseases. Fundamental understanding of the mechanisms and consequences of cellular, tissue, whole organism, and human population responses to genotoxic agents is crucial to informed regulatory decision-making with respect to environmental health hazards. The integration of multi-disciplinary basic and applied research is essential to this process. Such integration remains the central focus of the EMGS, and the annual meetings are key to the dissemination of information and fostering the necessary interactions. In addition, meetings provide an important forum for students and new/early stage investigators to present their research and to interact with leading scientists in their field in a setting that encourages open exchange of ideas. The 47th Annual Meeting of the EMGS will be held in Kansas City, Missouri from September 24- 28, 2016. The theme is ?From Environment to [Epi]Genome and Back Again?, encompassing areas of current research that converge on the issues of environmental exposure, how cells and organisms respond to such challenges, and how this information can be applied to promote human health in the era of high throughput data. The themes for the 48th and 49th Annual Meetings will be selected approximately a year before each meeting. Comprised of symposia, workshops, plenary lectures, and poster sessions the Annual Meeting will encompass the full range of scientific interests within the Society, bringing together academic, industrial, and governmental scientists interested in how environmental factors lead to genotoxic and epigenetic outcomes. The dual objectives of this application are to request funds for Travel Awards for students and new/early stage investigators to attend the Annual Meeting and partial support for travel expenses of invited nonmember speakers. Travel Awards assist in offsetting the financial burden that might otherwise prevent students and new/early stage investigators from attending. Support to defray travel costs for invited nonmember speakers enables the Society to provide the greatest value at lower costs to attendees. The inclusion of nonmember speakers provides the cross-fertilization of research and ideas which is necessary for a world-class meeting. EMGS member speakers cover their expenses for participation in the conference, thus they are not requested in this application.